Eh? Ah, Ya Veo
by Hannya Shirakiin
Summary: Sólo una simple acción puede perjudicar hasta la muerte, y la suciedad del fango mancha inclusive hasta lo más profundo. —El sexo no es un placer, no deberías jugar con ello— Lo escuchó atentamente, sin embargo prefirió ignorar aquella advertencia. Mi versión de Eh? Ah sou, Lemon explícito, violación.


**Saludos a todos, una vez más he decidido publicar un fanfic; esta vez me animé a hacerlo de una temática bastante madura, por lo cual incluyo violaciones, sexo explícito, etc. El fanfic también contiene yaoi y yuri, por lo cual si no gustan de estos géneros es preferente que no lean.**

 **Disclaimer: Lógicamente, Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Jamás había evocado cuánto dolería perder la integridad, la candidez que se guarda profundamente dentro del alma; su corazón estaba destrozado, y su cuerpo dolía inmensamente. Aquellos bellos orbes azules comenzaban a cerrarse a causa de la fatiga, del sufrimiento después de lo acontecido. Rin Kagamine, una preciosa fémina estudiante de secundaria, recientemente había sido violada; su intimidad dolía, su piel pálida se mostraba invadida por marcas púrpuras, e inclusive podía presenciar las heridas provocadas por aquellas mordidas en su cuerpo, principalmente en su escaso pecho. El memorizar aquella escena solamente causaba un sufrimiento eterno en la joven dama, que se abrazaba a sí misma intentado proteger lo que restaba de ella.

 _"—Suplicar no te servirá de nada, pequeña. Eres mía— Aquel hombre de cabellera púrpura sujetó fuertemente las extremidades de la preciosa estudiante; le prohibió el escape, y junto a aquella escasa libertad, se esfumó la felicidad de la estudiante. Su profesor cubrió con una gasa la boca de aquella rubia, y sin dudarlo, realizó fuertes amarres en los brazos de su alumna. Rin se exponía vulnerable, una imagen que resultaba increíblemente excitante para el profesor. El adulto posó sus manos en los costados de la cadera de la adolescente, sonriéndole con malicia, acercando sus labios al cuello de la pequeña rubia, degustando el sabor que desprendía Kagamine._

 _—Rin…no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu hermano vendrá por ti en una hora, y yo no estoy para desperdiciar esta oportunidad única. Sé perfectamente que ya no eres virgen; te acostaste con Mikuo, e inclusive con Kaito, así que no supliques piedad— El profesor susurró al oído de la fémina, quien se estremeció al escuchar aquellas ásperas palabras. Sin intención de perder un minuto más, aquel hombre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de aquella estudiante, quien nerviosa temblaba intentando alejarse, sin embargo su acción resultaba imposible; se mantenía prisionera de aquella pared. Sus piernas eran inmovilizadas por el adulto, quien las apresaba con su cuerpo, acorralando a Rin en una de las esquinas del aula. Sin demorar demasiado, la joven fue despojada de su camisa escolar, y pronto de su falda. Expuso su cuerpo semidesnudo ante la perversión de su profesor, quien no se cuestionó en morder y probar aquella dulce piel; Gakupo recorría con su boca cada rincón del cuerpo de Rin, mordía sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, aquel precioso cuello pálido, y sobre todo la zona de sus clavículas. Kagamine se estremecía ante aquel contacto, anhelando gritar, huir y jamás volver a encontrarse con el sensei Kamui, no obstante su ilusión era imposible, y Gakupo lógicamente terminaría apoderándose del cuerpo de la fémina._

 _—Delicioso— Gakupo admitió excitado, retirando el sostén del cuerpo de Kagamine, presenciando la belleza de ese par de pechos pequeños, semejantes a dos naranjas jugosas. Los pezones de Rin se mantenían erectos, y en sus bragas se podía apreciar como sus fluidos ensuciaban la prenda. Kamui mordió los pezones de Rin, succionándoles bruscamente, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta la intimidad de la pequeña alumna. El profesor se entretenía con los senos de la estudiante, y una de sus traviesas manos deslizó aquellas bragas por los muslos de Rin, para proseguir a insertar bruscamente uno de sus dedos en el sexo de la rubia. Rin ahogó un gemido agudo, pues su boca era cubierta por una gasa; su rostro reflejaba aquella expresión de horror tan característica de una persona en problemas, y el dolor invadía su cuerpo, Kamui la trataba sin delicadeza alguna. El profesor terminó de acariciar los pechos de la estudiante, sacó su dedo del interior de Kagamine, y prosiguió a desabrochar sus pantalones, lo suficiente para mostrar su erección; un falo grueso y largo, tan inmenso que Rin imaginó que no soportaría sentir aquel miembro dentro de ella. La joven cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras sentía como Gakupo movía su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, abriendo sus piernas con brusquedad, admirando su intimidad._

 _—Te voy a hacer mía, Rin— Y sin poder evitarlo, Kamui introdujo su pene dentro del cuerpo de Kagamine; bruscamente y de una sola estocada logró apoderarse del interior de la joven. Los ojos de Rin liberaron aquel llanto contenido, sin embargo aquello no fue relevante para Gakupo, quien embestía fuertemente a la adolescente. Evidentemente Rin ya no era virgen, había tenido quizás más de dos parejas sexuales, no obstante, siempre había sido tratada con sutileza, y por ello el soportar la conducta de Gakupo causaba un terrible dolor en la rubia._

 _—Eres una perra que no merece ser apreciada; zorra, puta, una puta, eso es lo que eres, Rin— Mientras Gakupo la penetraba con tosquedad, aprovechaba el momento para desquitar su frustración, insultándola con palabras cargadas de rencor. Rin lloraba, su dolor era físico y emocional, no concebía soportar toda aquella escena; su cuerpo siendo invadido y su alma profanada por el dolor._

 _—Perra, siempre que te vi…estabas rodeada por más de dos jóvenes. Me enteré de que tuviste sexo con Kaito, con Mikuo, con Len, tu hermano. Eres una puta pecadora, bastarda— Y aquellas embestidas se tornaban mucho más violentas, más intensas, la joven no toleró más, colapsó al sentir como el semen de su profesor invadía sus entrañas, y junto a ello, el despojo de su dignidad."_

Quebró en llanto, con tan sólo recordar aquel momento sentía que su corazón se rompía en segmentos muy diminutos, siendo imposible repararlo. Se esforzó en vestirse, mientras esperaba a su hermano, aquél que siempre juró protegerle, aquel caballero que la amaba incondicionalmente, y quien mataría por recuperar la alegría de su hermana. Rin se prometió no comunicar su violación; no aspiraba ver a Len furioso y con el instinto a flor de piel por el deseo de asesinar al sensei Kamui. Kagamine sería inteligente, y quien vengaría su integridad sería ella misma, haría de aquel profesor su juguete y después le sentenciaría a la muerte.

—Ya le demostraré lo que me dijo ser, lo que soy ahora, una puta, la puta que destruirá su vida—

* * *

 **Este es un fanfic que hago por diversión, no es perfecto y quizás contiene algunos errores, pero he estado muy entusiasmada, y espero que les agrade.**


End file.
